


Killing Perfection

by Vazrtre



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Character Bashing, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vazrtre/pseuds/Vazrtre
Summary: Inuyasha isn't sure how he got here, saddled with a shrieking harpy with the face of his old flame and betrayer, and now his cruel, and occasionally benign, brother shows up demanding the location of the old man's grave.In which Inuyasha knows something about Sesshoumaru that makes for a better, but no less hostile. relationship.
Kudos: 10





	Killing Perfection

Inuyasha was annoyed. That shrieking copy of Kikyo had been bothering him all day. Sheesh. He got it. The jewel shards were important, but he was not her fucking slave, regardless of the subjugation beads around his neck.

“Inuyasha!” He groaned to himself, as he slumped over the tree branch, trying to pretend that he hadn’t been hiding from her.

“Come on! We have to get the shards!” He rolled his eyes and stood up, about to jump down to her when he smelled it.

He sniffed at the air, sure enough, it was him. Inuyasha hadn’t seen him in fifty years, though it was his own poor choices in trust that had gotten himself sealed. Sesshomaru was going to be furious.

“Sit boy!” His eyes widened momentarily before he was magically slammed into the ground.

He twitched briefly in the crater. “What the hell, woman?” He yelled as he pulled himself up, shaking off bits of dirt and grass. 

“Hmmph. You were ignoring me. We have to go.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“Yes we are. We have to!”

The was a distant crash coming from the edge of the forest on the opposite side the forest.

“What was that?” the imposter shrieked.

Inuyasha grinned at her, displaying his sharp canines. “The reason we can’t leave.”

Before she could protest, Inuyasha heaved Kagome over his shoulder and bounded across the village to the site of destruction, ignoring her complaints and demands with what was quickly becoming a practiced ear.

On the other side of the village, a full dozen trees lay scattered about a huge demon that was looming above the village. Sitting on its shoulder was Sesshomaru and a little kappa demon wielding what appeared to be a two headed staff.

Inuyasha looked around, and sure enough, the village and the inhabitants remained untouched. Sesshomaru almost never involved humans, with how ridiculously beneath his power they were. He snuck an uneasy glance at Kagome, the same disdainful disregard was not guaranteed for mikos or monks.

“Hey, let me handle this.” He whispered.

Kagome gasped in indignation. “What, you think I can’t take care of myself?” She hissed back. 

Inuyasha pretended he didn’t hear. It was quickly becoming a habit. “Sesshomaru!” he called out. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve quite missed you as well, little brother.” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed, and the tone of his voice was not promising. Inuyasha mentally tallied the encounter as hostile, which outnumbered the benign by a large margin. Not that he had a problem with fighting.

Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp, was it so unusual that he had kin? 

“Keh, hasn’t been that long for me. What do you want?”

Sesshomaru stood up on the large demon’s shoulder, then jumped and floated down to stand in front of Inuyasha. “I had heard of your mishap. I had not thought you so pathetic as to fall prey to a human.”

Inuyasha felt himself bristle but pushed it away. He wouldn’t give Sesshomaru the pleasure of making him snap. 

Kagome, on the other hand, was not so restrained. “he isn’t weak! He’ll kick your evil butt. Get him Inuyasha!”

Inuyasha cringed as Sesshomaru’s gaze landed on the woman. “A prostitute? And here I thought your taste could not get any worse after the miko.”

Inuyasha sensed Kagome gearing up for a truly epic indignant rant and quickly interjected, “Seriously, Sesshomaru, what are you here for?”

“The location of father’s grave.”

Inuyasha blinked, surprised. “Are you serious?” A glance at Sesshomaru’s intense state indicated that he was. “I don’t know. I was never told.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed and his fingers twitched, nailbeds beginning to glow with venom.

“Woah, woah. I swear I don’t know anything. Pretty sure Myoga’s the only one with any sort of clue.”

The glow faded and Sesshomaru stared down at him. “Where?”

“Late I heard, hanging around the old man’s grave. Knowing that flea,” Inuyasha scoffed, “you scared him off and he’s on his way here to ‘warn’ me.”

“Hn.” Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha in the direction of the village.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and called after him, “Oi, Sesshomaru!”

The dog demon paused. “Do something about that.” Inuyasha gestured to the giant demon still looming over the village.

Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder, uncaring.

“You’re scaring the humans, and there’s no way Myoga will show with it hanging around.”

“Hn.” Sesshomaru flicked his whip and casually sliced the demon in two. Its corpse fell to the ground with a thud as he walked away without bothering to watch.


End file.
